


The Banshee’s Wail

by Buntheridon



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Acting, F/M, First Time, No shame, Older Woman/Younger Man, Open Marriage, Polyamory, Porn Within Porn, Porn movie, Roleplay, Sex Education, Smut, Sylvanas dominating everyone, corny on purpose that’s my jam, cringeworthy, he has his reasons, might be funny, porn stars, sex positivity, tasteless dialogue, try to imagine away the elven ears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-09-23 22:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buntheridon/pseuds/Buntheridon
Summary: A young student in need of quick but more or less legally acquired money finds himself in a very hands-on job interview.





	1. Goldshire vs. Silvermoon

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably making porn industry look too nice. I have only a vague idea about it based on some documentaries. Also this one might be the furthest from the original world and not that much in character though of course I always try. Anduin is a bit too pure lil cinnamon bun to be real but then again isn’t he always? Just for fun etc. IT’S JUST PORN OK (...until a plot happens, right?)  
(I really should get back to my other stories but - oh look, a bunny!)

_ He looks so young, is he even legal? _

Otherwise the golden-haired boy asking after their subtle job announcement seemed perfect for the part. Very handsome, nicely built, good-mannered, and the ponytail was a welcome plus. Sylvanas Windrunner had always fancied long-haired men.

“OK, young mister Wrynn. I really need to see some ID at this point. And the medical papers.” She grinned expecting the next bit to be highly amusing judging by the slight blush on the newcomer’s cheeks. She did feel a bit like a naughty aunt but that was also the whole storyline of their upcoming porn movie so it fit. She already had new ideas sprouting about how to alter the thin plot to match this gorgeous find. 

Nathanos Marris, the co-owner of the Undercity Studios and the first and only cameraman, smirked with malice-tinted glee and watched how the boy’s hand trembled when he presented the required documents to the lady of everyone’s dreams. Anduin’s blue eyes flickered between her body and face, the curve of her hips almost making him swoon.

She flipped her long blond curls over her shoulder and checked the papers. _ He’s just turned 21 last month. _What on earth has driven a nice and clean-looking student to find work in this industry? Not that it was as bad as it used to be when Miss Windrunner was young. Times had changed a lot since then and it wasn’t necessary anymore to expose yourself to the risk of STDs and abuse from your boss or do drugs to survive the toil of the monotonous humping. You didn’t need a studio with big money anymore and the hierarchy was shattered just like in the music business, at least in the fringes of the industry. Nowadays with all the digitization and the Internet just about anyone could become a porn actor - if not a star. 

Their little co-owned enterprise was as much for nostalgia as it was a separation from the old, stagnant circles. Sylvanas had accumulated some notoriety and cult fame from her early career and people remembered her even if she’d been out many years. _ The Banshee Queen _ was nearly a household name and she still lived up to it, even in her private life. Meeting again with his old flame and co-actor some years ago sparkled the best idea - in her opinion - she’s ever had. 

“So Dr. Khadgar deemed you clean. Good.”

“Of course he’s clean, look at him. A pure virgin if ever I saw one.”

“Nat, play nice. Let’s not scare him off, okay? Ignore him, luv.”

”So, um, it said in the ad that the pay would be per day?”

”Yes. An hourly wage and can be paid in cash if you so wish. Depending on your studies this gig might or might not look good in your resumé.” She was amused and didn’t hide it. ”And a small percentage of the sales, downloads and rentals, as you can see. I’m being very generous here.” She handed him the contract to read over.

Anduin’s eyes shifted from the beautiful mature woman and her _ generous _ neckline to the scary bearded man behind the table full of cameras and other equipment. The young man had his reasons for daring to break out of his comfort zone - way, _ way _out, sailing in the open seas really - and he was determined to go through with this. He needed the money and there was no other legal way to get this much in such a short time. The risk of being spotted and recognized was terrifying but he steeled himself, looked through the document and nodded.

“Right. Then there’s the last little thing to check before we can shake hands. Although I assume it’s not a _ little thing _ since you answered our very _ explicit _ ad_.” _ Her lecherous laugh deepened his discomfort. Of course he knew they’d need to check _ it _but now that the time was upon him he wanted to shrink and disappear.

“Um. Ok, yes.” He glanced again at Nathanos and frowned.

“You are going to have to get used to him watching us. He’s the cameraman and the director, he’ll be filming everything.”

“Us? You mean -“ Oh no. _ Oh no. _ Anduin took a deep breath. _ She _was going to be his co-star? Of course she was, how hadn’t he realized that before? Somehow he had thought there’d be another amateur, maybe someone as green and nervous as he was. That would have made it a bit less awkward. But this dark lady with her tattoos and rock’n’roll attitude from the 80s made him lose his last bits of cool. 

He’d have nicknames with the word _ mother _ in them for the rest of his life.

“Yes, dear boy, you will be acting with me. Here, my clean papers from the same doctor from this morning.” She considered a moment, watching him jitter and try to read the document. 

”We’ll be wearing Venetian half masks, so your identity is safe even if your friends or family members happened to download this movie one day. Which I’m sure some will.”

”Ah, what a novel idea. That’s… a relief.” Like she read his mind. Or was he just that obvious?

”Look. If you want, we can go to the other room, just the two of us to… you know… to get to know each other a bit better. Maybe that would help you get accustomed to the idea, hmm?” She got up and extended her lean hand. Hesitating Anduin took it and she guided him through a doorway, followed by a leer from the older man. Sylvanas nodded at him meaningfully.

She really hoped he was adequately built because _ damn _ how delicious and cute the boy was - perfect for what she had in mind, and her body had given the _ enthusiastic agreeing nod _ if the clumsy euphemism was allowed. She was willing to excuse his other faults like the obvious lack of experience - actually that would fit the plot just fine and he wouldn’t really have to act at all. 

They went through two doors to be out of earshot and Sylvanas closed the door behind them. There was a huge four-poster bed with red sheets and she went to sit on the edge of it.

“Come here. I’ll help you.” She opened the buttons on the front of her shirt slowly exposing more of her breasts, teasing, not showing everything yet. Anduin drew in breath. The frighteningly attractive woman was probably more than twice his age but they had specifically asked for a young man in the advertisement. A very sneaky idea to put the flyers up in student frequented libraries the old-fashioned way. _ A young man with measurements exceeding *a certain number* and no prior experience required, _ it had said. _ I guess there are tastes for that kind of thing too. _

She motioned for him to step closer and he did, reminding himself of the necessity of the situation. He needed the money and there was no other way. The lady smiled seductively and pressed her palm on his abdomen, sliding up and starting to open the buttons of the light blue shirt he had deemed both casual and businesslike enough for the job interview. 

“Err, are we--” 

“I want to see you completely, Anduin. It’s necessary. The picture you sent us was nice and all, it intrigued me enough to call you here in person, but it didn’t really show _ everything _I wanted to see.” Thinking a moment she added: “Of course you are free to stop anytime before we sign the contract, but after that it would be a huge inconvenience for us if you left. So I want you to be certain, alright?” Kids these days were very keen on the notion of consent, even the boys, and she was trying to get with the times.

“Yes. I understand.” His cheeks got more red as her black varnished nails neared the waistline of his jeans. She glanced up and the boy nodded. With agile fingers his future co-star opened the buttons and the zipper, sliding the pants lower without any hurry in her movements. 

“Now, the plot is very simple, like they always are. There’s a party. We’ll film the short crowd scene some other day somewhere. You have a few lines in the beginning and basically I invite - my character invites you in this room and seduces you. Your character is inexperienced and this lady will teach you the ways. What makes this movie special is the style, the pace and the catering for older female gaze. You are not a virgin, are you?” Her voice had gone gentle and low. Her hand was caressing over his manhood through the blue-and-yellow striped boxers and it was starting to react despite his nerves. 

“Um, well, ma’am… it depends on… how you…”

“Have you fucked anyone or not? It’s a very simple thing in this line of work. Most porn movies are aimed at heterosexual men thus the intercourse is usually the thing that defines virginity or lack thereof. Like I said I intend to make this appeal to straight women as well, which is why I chose you, beautiful boy. In this particular movie it does not matter if you’re a virgin, on the contrary - if you are, you don’t even have to act much.”

“Uh, alright then. Yes, I’m sorry. I haven’t… done that yet. But I have done some… other stuff. A bit.”

Sylvanas nodded smiling and slid her hand into his underpants to take hold of his cock. Anduin yelped and got tense, but tried his mightiest to act cool. She palmed it exploringly until it grew into its full size. It was thick, just like she liked them, and pulling the cloth down she revealed it entirely. She laughed breathily, her pulse quickening, her vagina agreeing about a seventh time to this candidate. _ Yes, indeed. This will do very nicely. _

“Well, well, Anduin. You are as good as hired. Just do a turn-around so I can see your ass and we’re ready.” The boy was starting to get the hang of all the embarrassing situations he would be getting into and did as he was told. The boss-lady nodded, satisfied.

“You are gorgeous, my boy. Working with you will be a delight. We do need to trim your pubes somewhat but otherwise you’re perfect. Do you need anything explained before we proceed?”

He looked so lost there, erection set free and pants around his knees. The dirty old lady in Sylvanas grinned. 

“You could… tell me a bit more about the plot. What I’m expected to do.”

_ He’s a young man, _ she mused. _ He can probably shoot five times a day if not more. _So it wouldn’t do any harm to their first planned filming session if she had a bit of a taste beforehand. She fished her phone from her tight jeans and clicked a name.

“I will. Hang on a moment. No, no, leave them”, she motioned towards his pants that he was about to pull up. She held the mobile against her ear with her shoulder and opened the rest of the buttons of her tight corset-like leather shirt. Her ample breasts sprang free like a dam broken upriver. Anduin gasped.

“Yeah, hey, I will run some tests and get him into the mood. Yes, you know me. You can take a break or whatever you like. Be back here in a few hours. I love you too, my champion.” She closed the phone and set it on a table.

“Ok, it’s just the two of us now. I think it best to get to know each other a bit more, don’t you agree? I definitely want you to keep that innocent and baffled look on you for the cameras, but it’s better you know what will happen so we don’t have to do too many takes if you get surprised or something.” _ Or come in your pants the minute I undress. _ But the boy wasn’t ejaculating all over yet so it was a promising start.

“Thank you, ma’am. That would be very helpful.” He looked so relieved she wanted to hug him and squee. Instead she reached forward and squeezed. His eyes were dark and he bit his lip not to whine.

“Nuh uh, don’t suppress your voice or any of your expressions, those are the food for the film. In addition to several different positions of intercourse I will be taking you in my mouth and probably make you cum on my boobs too at some point. Be as natural as you can when my husband is staring at you through the lens. This is _ my _ script and I decide what happens in it. And to me your reactions are the hottest thing there is.” She leaned forward and slowly took the head of the cock in her mouth. She liked the taste and sucked it gently further in. Anduin was breathing heavily like on a marathon he hadn’t even started yet. 

“You… he’s your _ husband?” _ The fear washing over him wasn’t strong enough to completely beat the sensations the plum shaded lips around his girth were arousing in him. Nearly panting he watched Sylvanas take him all the way into her throat and not even flinch. _ Oh, but she’s a professional. _She drew back and released it with a wet pop, smiling.

“Yes. We met in the industry and have acted together too. Don’t fret, our marriage is a trusting and an open one, you heard me tell him on the phone what I was about to do with you. He can appear a bit grumpy but I promise he’s happy we found you. He liked my script and has been supportive of my visions to widen the possible audience.”_ And realize my fantasies, _she didn’t add. Nathanos was a marvel. They were so happy together, worked well together in love and business, and allowed the occasional extramarital activities to each other as long as it was safe and everyone involved knew the situation. Usually those were other porn actors who by default had a lot of sex with a lot of people anyway. The lucky ones got to choose an acting partner that was agreeable in every sense of the word.

Sylvanas shrugged the top off her shoulders and got up to open her tight jeans. _ Undressing seems so natural to her, _the young man thought, eyes glued to her alluring figure and trimmed triangle. She wiggled out of the rest of her clothes.

”Come here.” She tapped the bed and crawled on the mattress, sitting on her legs. Anduin moved closer, hesitant.

“I thought we were supposed to, you know, just act - not really…”

“Oh, you innocent summer child. There are no stunt doubles for our genitals. Again, you can still back off if having sex with me appals you.”

”No! Of course not. You are, um, very beautiful. It’s just that…”

”I understand. Your first time. It’s your decision whether or not the pay is worth letting me ride you like a bull.”

For a moment there Anduin was torn by mixed signals and his desires versus his ideals. The will to do right battled with the other will to do what was necessary - and therefore right. The recently woken desire to yield to this lady was what tipped the scales. He sat on the bed and without prompting from her part lay down on his back.

”Good boy. This could very well be how we’ll do it in the film. I like you hesitating a bit before complying. It’s rare in porn and I’d like to set this new model to the viewers - that boys can think twice too, or have to be persuaded.”

She climbed astride his hips and slid her nether lips up along is shaft. It twitched delightfully under her. She had been ready and wet for a while already by merely watching her pretty co-actor.

”Are we… are we not using condoms?”

”Oh, you astonish me. Usually at this point the guy has no brain power left to think anything so sensible. I’m on the pill. We’re both declared healthy. Is there any other reason why you wouldn’t want to feel this on your skin?”

”Oh. Right. Yes. _ No! _There isn’t. It’s just what we’ve been told to do.”

”You are an absolute sweetheart, Anduin. Now, try to pay attention. If you can’t, I’ll brief you later.” She reached between her thighs, took his cock in her grip and sat on it in a slow fluid motion. She was truly making a movie out of her own fantasies. Teaching someone the world of erotic joys was an immense pleasure in itself. The boy was well endowed and amenable - and very likable with his lawful good guy personality. Seeing his mouth open in bliss she knew this was going to be sweet. So sweet.

”I’ll ride you only a moment this time for you to know how I’ll do it later. It will have to look wild and good for the camera but if we can find an angle where you won’t come immediately that would be very helpful.”

She bounced on him a few times, her breasts moving in delayed sync. Anduin couldn’t take his eyes off them.

”I don’t - _ God! _ \- I don’t think any — angle could make this — _ uhh _ — unpleasant —”

”When the cameras and the director are staring at us it might just be uncomfortable enough to calm you. I’m only hoping you can maintain this lovely erection in the crossfire.”

The situation was messing his head. How could this hot lady just _ talk _ like they were having tea in a school canteen while in reality she was _ sitting on his ...thing? _ When she moved again he lost the train of thought and moaned. Sylvanas had already developed a liking for his voice, especially when he was pleading. A shame to have to cut this bit short, but she’d get more soon enough. She got up the expected yelp of baffled disappointment following her.

”Tell me, Mr. Wrynn. How many times do you think you can climax in a day? You do masturbate, don’t you?” She crawled on all fours and waited. Anduin decided to imitate her straightforward manner of speaking, otherwise she’d trample over him without noticing - or on purpose. 

”I’m not sure, but I would guess at least three.” In the hands of this woman that seemed plausible.

”I bet more, but let’s go with that. I’ll give you one now and we’ll have a long enough break before we start working. Now - fuck me. That’s what you're here for, after all.”

The golden boy got up and obeyed with very little hesitation left. She looked over her shoulder as he moved behind her, cock swollen and eager to get back into that warmth it had merely tasted. Sylvanas guided him to her entrance, letting him do the rest. Inhaling sharply he pushed in slowly, and the feeling was as magnificent as it had been before. She was warm and slick and the hug around his shaft felt even greater than her mouth. He tried to calm himself and recited several hymns he knew by heart in his head. The woman uttered a pleased sound.

”Yes, slowly like that, good, good. This position particularly will be in Nathan’s control, I can’t see what it looks like from here. So be prepared to be guided. Go slow and pull out almost completely so your beautiful cock will feature as much as possible in the film.”

The compliments were all new to him and he felt a weird sense of pride flicker in his chest. He had learned not to care about vanities like that but if he was going to do this it didn’t really matter to break another smaller principle in the same moral bankruptcy. His hands holding her hips he rocked slowly inside her like he was instructed, controlling his breathing in a meditative way he had learned on one summer camp. To his astonishment - and soon hers - it helped and he managed to last some minutes longer than anyone expected.

“Go on, Anduin. Come inside me.” Her voice sounded breathless too.

“But - what about you?”

“I’ll have plenty today, don’t you worry.” And she almost did now as well when she felt him throbbing inside her, trembling and crying out, knowing it was his first time ever. To deflower a little prince like this, ohh she was a bad, bad girl indeed. She wanted to maintain her hunger for a bit longer so she didn’t touch herself but let the young man stay inside until he stopped pulsing. _ How utterly delightful, _she purred. Straightening up she made him pull out and turned around on her knees. 

“I know this is going to be a very fast crash course but you’re doing splendidly so far.” She marvelled at his beautiful face all relaxed, flustered and red on the cheeks. His blue eyes shifted down to watch his seed leak down along the insides of her spread thighs.

“Oh, yeah. This mess is important for the film, I’ve all but forgotten to ever fuss about any cleaning. Remember to give room for the camera at this point, he’ll be filming both our nether regions closely.” His looked especially delectable glistening in their fluids and still wonderfully swollen. 

“I understand.” His persistent gentlemanly manners delighted Sylvanas to no end. She touched his cheek gently.

“Would kissing you on the lips be too intimate? That’s one thing that is absolutely your own decision. It’s not needed for a film like this but it _ would _ give it a softer touch.”

She smiled. Anduin thought a moment. “I think I’ll save that for loved ones if you don’t mind.”

“No, I understand completely. It’s good to keep at least some of your personal boundaries. Now, you’ll be kissing me elsewhere in a moment once I freshen up - mind you we’ll do this in a reverse order in the movie.”

“Say again?”

“First oral sex for both, then intercourse, then everything else but that’s for another day I think. We’ll see for how long you endure.”_ Or how long Nathanos will stay in his pants. _

Anduin watched her hips sway as she walked into the adjacent bathroom. _ Another day of this? Dear Lord above. _ But some traitorous parts of him really didn’t mind and they told him so. She returned and lay on the bed in front of him spreading her thighs invitingly. 

“There’s another thing you need to decide, your screen name. I have this thing for old European king or artist names, you know, like Lorenzo or Antonio or Charles. Do you have any favorite historical figure?”

Again with the terrible clashing of stimuli. Yeah, why not discuss art history while about to go down on someone? He’ll never look at Renaissance paintings the same way again after this.

“Well. I like Leonardo da Vinci.”

“Leonardo. Or Leo for short. That’s perfect, I’ll find the mask that looks like a cat. Now come here.” She motioned towards her exposed quim and licked her dark lips. Anduin obeyed and leaned his face close to her crotch. Before she could utter more advice on how to perform this particular feat he pressed his open lips on her rose and licked over the clitoris with the whole wide flat of his tongue. The pressure was just perfect. Her hips bucked and she moaned equal parts in surprise and pleasure. 

“My God, Leo, you seem to know your way in there.”

“I did say I had done some... stuff”, he mumbled and licked again, and again. Sylvanas inhaled deep, being very near the edge already because of their introductory shag. One of the core features of her acting career, as soon as she was powerful enough to dictate such things, was that she wouldn’t fake anything for the cameras. She loved sex on the whole and it was fairly easy for her to get off when the situation and the players were right. If she didn’t climax then she didn’t, and that wasn’t a problem either - eventually she would, on or off the camera. But this young man here was proving to be a very good choice of a co-star in that regard as well.

The only problem was that what felt good didn’t necessarily look the best on video. This freshly not-a-virgin-anymore was doing a marvelous job with his mouth. She was going to have to instruct him to be less wonderful very soon… in a few seconds… anytime now…

“Fuck, Anduin - you -” She made an attempt at grabbing his hair to pull him off but then gave in to the wave of pleasure and let her hands fall. If she could see she’d know he was grinning mischievously as he pressed on, holding her thighs that were cradling his head, devouring and sucking her _ just right _ until she wailed like the Banshee she was. It sounded almost like singing and it made his cock swell again.

“It’s _ Leo, _ ma’am.” He was starting to get the hang of this and it felt good. He was aware there would be an acting lecture later but at the moment he was just proud he had managed to pleasure this experienced lady, even the odds between them and show that he wasn’t a completely helpless geek. That one time with Tae had taught him a lot but it had been more like a test for his otherwise acquired theoretical knowledge. Since his early teens he had read tons of erotica in secret, mainly fanfiction of this one game he liked, mostly written by girls or young women. Even when this woman probably wasn’t like those authors he had a rough idea of what was preferred and what wasn’t, especially when it had worked wonderfully on his friend. 

Taelia lived far off in Boralus so they were kind of just buddies since they only ever met once a year in the family gathering. A squint at their family tree would probably proclaim them fourth cousins or otherwise very remotely related like that. It wasn’t out of the question that one day they might become something more. 

“Indeed, Leonardo. You have the soul of a true artist. Even when faced with a new situation you are inquiring, flexible and generous. Beware, I might want to make a _ series _ of movies with you.”

“I think you need to see how I manage in front of the camera first.” A shy, yet playful and pleased smile flashed on his face. 

“Yeah.” She got up. “Alright. Wait there, I’ll trim your curls and then we’ll have a break after signing the contracts. I’ll hand you the few lines you need to learn. There’s a diner right across the street if you need a snack. Their cinnamon rolls are especially tasty.”

He wasn’t sure if there was a pun hidden in there.


	2. The Incursion vs. Honeydew Glade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you W.W. Guildies for inspiration, ideas and giggles.

Sylvanas looked breathtaking in a deep-cut purple evening gown that hugged her curves and showed so much thigh it was almost as if she only had a top on - with some weird medieval tabard-like flaps over her crotch and bum, reaching the floor. She was wearing an ornate Venetian mask that covered the upper half on her face. During the break Anduin had studied the short dialogue and he felt his body was again ready for the challenge even if his mind still hesitated and whined in slight panic. Behind her Mr. Marris loomed dark and intimidating, adjusting some camera angle or whatever, and the boy felt a pang of fear and guilt for having just _had sex_ _with his wife._ But then the older man, against all expectations, flashed a grin and winked at him. _These people. Are they even human?_

“Leo. I’m going to use your stage name from now on so I get used to the feel of it on my lips. As you can see we have cameras around the room and one above the bed. Nathanos will use a hand-held one for the close-ups and whatever he deems good. There’s the mask and your outfit. Are you ready?”

He took a deep breath. “Yes.” While he undressed to change the clothes he felt both pairs of eyes on him and it gave him this burning new feeling he couldn’t quite place but it was somewhere between arousal, vanity and embarrassment. He was halfway erect already and when he took off his underwear - there were tight red trunks set for him - the cameraman chuckled.

“Yeah, he’s adequate alright. I hope you taught him how to use that.”

“You know I know what I’m doing, darling. Now shut up and make us look hot.”

“That’s easy”, the man grunted and rolled his sleeves up. He was wearing a white button-up and black jeans and somehow managed to look like an aristocrat and a very uncouth tough guy at the same time. Anduin was sure he would flinch at every command he barked. 

What he was made to wear was a silly pirate-like masquerade outfit, black velvet knee-length breeches and a swashbuckler’s shirt with frills around the wrists. And she hadn’t been kidding: his mask had small feline ears on it. He suppressed a sigh and put it on.

“Oh, this one is a must”, his co-actor purred and took a blue silk ribbon from the chair where the clothes had been and went behind him to tie it around his ponytail. _ Oh dear. _

“Right. All set. Don’t worry too much about your lines, they don’t have to be exactly how I wrote them. We will improvise as we go.” He caught the dual meaning in that and the anticipation tickled his senses. And balls.

They took their spots and started the ridiculous, very predictable story of a young man wandering in the hallway and her spotting him through her door. She leaned on the doorframe her hips thrust forward and with a generous show of thigh. Anduin didn’t need to act much letting his want-filled eyes roam her figure, he only needed to constantly remind his gentlemanly mind it was allowed now. She truly was an ageless beauty, and their previous encounter, to his surprise and slight shame, had left him craving more.

_ “Well hello there, young man. Are you lost or did you just find what you were looking for?” _

_ “I’m sorry to intrude, ma’am. I was trying to find my way back to the party.” _

_ “What’s your name, pretty boy?” _

_ “Leonardo, ma’am.” _He had a hard time not to chuckle at the corny exchange of words.

_ “Would you like to join my private party instead? I’m gonna call you Leo for I have a hunch there’s a kingly beast hidden in those pants.” _ Sylvanas reached and touched the skin of his chest that was exposed in the half-open frilly shirt. He genuinely jumped and inhaled sharply, remembering to let it show. She slid her hand down his arm and took his hand in hers, pulling him through the doorway such a teasing smile on her it would have woken the dead - all aroused and baffled why they were alive again.

“Alright, cut!” Like he had predicted the director’s booming voice in the hallway they had just left made him start with panic. The woman squeezed his hand reassuringly.

“It’s alright, I promise. Try to forget him. We’re _ paying you _for doing this.”

_ Paying me to have sex. I am so not writing that on my CV. _“It’s a task but I’ll do my best.”

Nathanos marched past them to adjust some cameras and bring two more in, one on a tripod, one he held freehand on a handle. 

“Here’s what will happen. I’m going to shout instructions if needed, we’ll do the voices later again if need be and you should perform like I don’t exist and you don’t hear a thing. That clear, Mr. Wrynn?”

“Yes, sir.” He nodded, trying not to show his nervousness anymore, annoyed by the older man’s know-it-all attitude. Concentrating on the knowledge that Ms. Windrunner had enjoyed his touch he straightened his back and flashed a smile. It was cut into a yelp when he felt his co-star’s hand around his cock. He had a mind to enlighten the lady about proper manners later but the consent had been given for the duration of the filming. 

“Just making sure you’re all set for the undressing”, she purred. She positioned his erection neatly upwards so it was prominent in the silly pants. Her hand moved to take his and they continued the plot-without-plot where they had left off.

_ “Um, ma’am, I’m not sure this is appropriate.” _

_ “Why on earth not? I saw you came alone to the party, Leo. I’m here alone as well. Won’t you console poor old me for I haven’t been held in ages?” _

_ “You’re not the host’s girlfriend, then?” _

_ “Look at you, making such lovely compliments. No, I’m his aunt.” _

_ “Oh -but -” _

She pulled the laces that held the shirt fastened and pressed herself flush against his exposed chest. Nathanos zoomed in with the camera. _ God, that is so uncomfortable, _ Anduin grimaced inwardly until a completely opposite feeling slammed it out of his focus. Sylvanas slid her hand down his abs that she very theatrically adored ending inside his pants around his shaft again. 

_ “Mmm, I see some part of you agrees with me without hesitation.” _

_ “Ma’am - you should know I - haven’t been with anyone yet.” _It was easy to sound nervous as he damn well was.

_ “Oh, a virgin king, just for me? I will introduce you gladly to the secrets of my realm.” _

She pushed the white shirt off his shoulders, moved behind him so he was facing_ her husband _and the crotch-height camera and slowly pulled his breeches down to his ankles. He didn’t have to act alarmed, it came naturally. The cameraman moved to the side, the lens staring at his bulge under the red cloth. Her lithe hands slid down his belly - she seemed to especially enjoy that - to rest on the waist of the tight underpants. He felt her silk-tied ample breasts against his back.

_ “What is your name, ma’am?” _ His voice quivered and he tried his hardest not to look at the bearded man zooming in. Sylvanas caressed him through the cloth, over the prominent ridge of his member, slowly. His breath quickened the longer it went on. Finally she pulled his pants down revealing the mighty erection.

_ “My name? You can call me your Queen.” _ Her low voice was right behind his ear and it made him shiver and close his eyes like it was supposed to in the plot.

“My God, you’re perfect, love. That line gets me hard every time.”

“I know, my champion. Don’t lose the boner now, Anduin. We’ll repeat this scene in a moment.”

Some comical one-liners were flashing through the young man’s head, among them _ “too much information, bro” _ and _ “I’m not paid enough for this shit” _ \- but actually he _ was _ paid more than enough_, _and he usually didn’t even swear. His junk was being filmed while her fingers caressed feather-lightly over it, teasing and making it twitch like she probably wanted for the movie. 

After repeating the same act the cameraman withdrew to the blind spot of the room. Sylvanas danced in front of the young man and dropped to her knees in a movement that was like live slow-motion._ That requires some trained thigh muscles, _he thought.Viewed from above her tightly squeezed breasts looked even more amazing, almost bursting out of the silky embrace of the purple gown, perky nipples visible through the fabric. He had seen her pinch them just before they continued but it didn’t lessen the allure one bit. She looked up into his eyes, smirked and pushed her tongue out to meet his cock. 

The whine that escaped his beautiful lips was perfectly natural and the camera loved him, the cameraman suppressing his chuckle for that sound was _ so _ going to the final track. Anduin held his eyes on her lips. Nathanos watched as the boy’s admittedly very shapely prick sank into his wife’s mouth slowly, inch by inch, and he knew how much she loved doing that. She’d be all wet and wonderful already and he relished in the knowledge he’d get to taste that once the work was over for the day. Her hands landed on the firm buttocks keeping him still when the young man was trembling slightly and Nate nodded to himself. That was exactly how she had written it in the script. 

“Suck him as long as he endures, I’ll take close-ups. Anduin, place your left hand on top of her head. Was he supposed to come in your mouth or on your chest?”

_ These people! _

Sylvanas drew back slowly and grinned at Anduin’s red cheeks. _ Just perfect, _she marvelled.

“Hmm. I think I want both. Boobs later though.”

“Alright. Carry on.”

One could have thought it was the most delectable dessert she was eagerly eating, not human flesh, as she made a real show of tasting, swallowing, licking, nibbling it. When Anduin was sure he couldn’t hold himself any longer Sylvanas paused, held his sack tightly and with some nearly magical light squeeze around the tip blocked his incoming climax. He was gasping.

_ “Hmmm. Do you like this as much as I do, Leo?” _

_ “God! Yes! Please -” _

_ “Wrong authority, my boy. I’m your Queen. Say it.” _

That was totally improvised and in the agony and pleasure caused by her ministrations Anduin felt it wasn’t an act but a real instance of setting some foreboding dynamic. And it aroused him even more realizing how willingly and with joy he wanted to submit to it.

_ “My Queen. Please.” _

Nathanos adjusted his boner in his jeans squeezing it once, trying to ease the pressure. He saw there was a real flash of submission on the boy’s face, not just because of his inexperience but a true kink. _ Well, well. My Queen will be mightily pleased. _

_ “Yess…” _Sylvanas hissed taking his hard member back in almost to the hilt. She could prolong this moment but she took pity on the newcomer and let him come. She felt the subtle tremor against her lips and then Anduin was shooting like a snow cannon in her throat. His spasming and moaning in such a delicious way made her walls clench in need and she whined against the shaft. She withdrew her lips halfway so the camera could catch the throbbing of his length and she gathered the fluids in her mouth to strategically let them dribble down her chin. 

“Leak some more, yeah, that’s good”, the director instructed with a voice Anduin could swear was more hoarse than previously. She purred audibly and then swallowed the rest of his seed. It made him whimper a little, he hadn’t realized how intimate that would feel. Her husband grunted in a predatory way that woke up some primitive fight or flight reaction in the boy.

“Nathan. Stay.” Her voice was highly amused and full of mischief.

“Barely. We’ll have a break now though?” His eyes flickered to the young man who was wonderfully red-cheeked and a teensy bit baffled.

”Oh, you. You’ll have yours later. Now I want him to eat me. He wasn’t too bad but you’ll have to instruct him of what the camera needs.”

“You torture me, my lady.”

“I know. You love it.”

“Mmm.” Obedient, he moved back behind the camera.

_ “On your knees, little Leo. Your Queen has a quest for you.” _ She stood up and placed her high heel on a small footstool lifting the frontal hem of the gown over her raised thigh, revealing her lack of underwear. Her co-star also obeyed and she smiled full of play and gladness of her choice of profession for the Nth time today. Would there be any chance of having both of these men the same time? She had a passing thought to test if Anduin could be disciplined - or just asked - to be something more than an actor later on. 

“Right. Move slow. Look hesitant. Taste her only after you’ve smelled her.”

He did so, nuzzling her first and loving the scent of fresh arousal. She _ did _ like this, no question about that. That one time with Taelia had made him aware of the _ stages _ of genitalia and this lady was eager all right, ready without anyone having touched her yet. He licked her the way she had liked before and she keened but her husband wasn’t satisfied.

”Show more tongue, boy. Stick it out and turn your face a bit towards me. Like that, good.”

They ended up in setting her on the bed and Anduin eventually eating her up like he had done earlier. At times he forgot they were being filmed, at times he was all too conscious of it. Especially when Nathanos barked something gross that broke his trance.

”Don’t hide the dick, prince. I know you have a boner again. The viewers would like to see it, says the screenwriter.”

”Exactly!” came from the pile of pillows. How they’ll edit all this mess of voices was a mystery to Anduin but also not his problem. He moved as instructed and ate her some more. He liked this part a lot, hearing her moans and being able to concentrate on listening. He had always been a bit of a philanthropist. Eventually Sylvanas called a break before she climaxed, wanting to save it for later. She sat up and grinned at the newcomer’s condition. 

”Will you look at that, all ready to go. Ah, to be young again!”

”You cum like a teenager all the time, dear”, Nate mumbled.

”Yeah but _ you _ don’t.”

”And whose fault is that, my lady?”

”Well, now that you put it like that… Are you up for one more, Leo? _ Up, _see what I did there?”

”Don’t embarrass the boy with dad jokes, Syl.”

”I haven’t even begun with _ daddy _ jokes but I think that’s for another movie altogether.”

”Yes, I don’t remember being cast for this one.”

Between them Anduin wasn’t sure if he was supposed to laugh, cry or demand a compensation for psychological damages. The peculiar married couple’s banter unnerved him especially with the way the husband looked at him at times, but he wasn’t going to say that.

”I’m fine, yes.” 

”You know, you kinda remind me of that one guy I had in the 90s... have you watched my earlier work?”

”No, ma’am, I haven’t.” He might have dared a peek, had he known beforehand she herself was going to be his partner, but it was too late now.

”You remember that big guy, Nathan? What was his name… Wolfgang?”

”Mmm. He never told us his real name though.”

”Nevermind. Let’s do this while I’m still soft and dewy.” She fell back on the bed and beckoned Anduin to where he had been. He glanced at the older man and back at Sylvanas, mildly worried. She shrugged.

”Can’t do it any other way. He’s a million times better porn director when he’s horny.”

Nathanos chuckled darkly. ”Ready? Go.”

_ ”King Leo, I want your sceptre in me right now. You will have to be on your knees again but I’ll be on all fours for you.” _

She rose, removed her mask and turned on the bed, offering him her behind and leaning on one of the columns. Anduin remembered what they had planned for this scene, moved the hem aside and pushed in slowly, pulled out almost completely, pushed back in, letting his mask-covered face show just how much he loved the feel of sliding in her. 

He had been converted and no mistake. 

_ He isn’t really acting at all, _ Nathanos observed when he zoomed in on their joined flesh. The upper camera was recording the whole of the event and the one on the tripod was aimed at their faces and her breasts that had unavoidably fallen out of the hug of the dress. _Despite his lack of experience - or precisely because of it - he’s all immersed in this like a natural. _ Nate huffed quietly. _ These Mary Sues are so annoying. _

Although, he himself had been a bit like that too so there was really nothing to complain about except the merciless flow of time. He slid a camera attached on a long handle under them from between Sylvanas’ knees. The pervs loved this angle in particular. But he couldn’t restrain himself seeing the slow, slow loving go on and on and on. He drew in breath and bellowed:

_ ”You are not thrusting hard enough you incompetent virgin!” _

Anduin jerked in fright and almost slipped out. The queen wasn’t amused.

”Nathan! You promised to be a good boy. I said this was going to be different from that same old jackhammer humping. Now shut up and keep yourself in your pants.”

The dark man laughed his lungs out. ”You should have seen his face! We’ll have a gag reel for this, won’t we?”

”Ohhh I’d come slap you about the face if I weren’t stuck here! Do not mind my idiot husband, Anduin. You are just perfect.” She paused for a while, then added: ”Change of plot. Go this slow until the end and _ stay inside me.” _

Nathanos visibly stiffened, the grin on his face fading, his eyes darkening dangerously. ”What? Wasn’t he supposed to pull -”

”It’s my movie. Let’s go.” The young man wasn’t sure what was going on but the tension in the room just rose to Cold War levels. The older man _ growled _ like an animal but seemed to accept his place. He watched as his wife was being exceptionally lecherous and wanton now, how she pushed back against the boy’s hips but didn’t speed up their pace one bit, how eventually, when she was wailing erratically the word _ yes _ in the rhythm of his thrusts her hand slipped on her clit. She kept her eyes open as long as she could but the nearing _ petite mort _ soon made the Banshee cry out in her trademark way, eyes shut in bliss. It was nothing unusual for Nathanos but there were some little rules they had kept between them and she was about to break one of them to punish him. 

It wasn’t the first time though. She had broken their rules when annoyed or bored, and so had he, but very, very rarely. His erection twitched aggressively in the tight jeans. _ Well then, the game is on. _ He’d suffer this but he’d enjoy the payback immensely.

Sylvanas was panting. Her hands gripped the bedpost. _ Damn _ that felt magnificent especially when seasoned with a good old matrimonial power play. Nathanos was aware of this and it only heightened his want further. She had always been the commander of their ship but otherwise they were equal and complemented each other so well it was silly. He knew her better than anyone in the world and even now he would do anything for her, even when she was being an infuriatingly manipulative bitch. He’d never loved anyone so earnestly - or at all, really - as he loved his Queen. 

The situation being as unusual and hot as it was Anduin missed most of this subtext that was raging around him. Also him being on the verge of climaxing muffled his awareness and usually sharp wits.

_ ”God, Leo, you are a natural. Please, come inside me. I want to be endowed with your royal seed.” _

There were no written lines for this eventuality but Anduin was so far gone in pleasure he improvised the only way his poor brain could come up with.

”Yes... my Queen.” And he did, trying to remember he was an actor now when his thighs trembled and he let himself thrust faster whilst he all but felt the burning gaze of the cameraman on his side. He didn’t suppress his moans and later Sylvanas would especially praise the way he bent over her, trying not to writhe too much. Sensitive guys were absolutely the best. 

”Aaand pull out slowly now”, came the low growl of an order a moment later. The fuss about filming the bodily fluids took enough time for Anduin to regain his wits and realize, in retrospect, that the couple really ought to be left alone very soon. 

They agreed to continue a few days later with the remaining bits of the film. Anduin was handed a bulging envelope and shown into a separate dressing room with a shower. He was relieved to be alone to think on all this. 

He could now afford mom’s medical bill without asking dad.

_ "Sylvanas.” _ Nathan’s voice was thick and husky. He opened his belt in a fast, angry movement that made the woman draw in breath. She loved this part. She loved to tease him until he would almost snap, it made him rock hard and a wonderfully aggressive lover.

”I haven’t forsaken you, husband. But you behaved badly.”

”You were worse. _ Undress.” _ She had put on a dressing gown for the serious business moment and she dropped it off her shoulders, pushing the crumpled dress down a playful defiance on her face. 

”I’m yours, Nathanos.”

”Indeed you are.”

”Should I go clean up first?” she continued their game, taking a wider stance and letting him see how her inner thighs still glistened with another man’s fluids.

”No”, he barked roughly and pushed her on the bed, pulling his pants down enough to enter her in a smooth motion without needing further foreplay. The whole day had been one continuous warm-up and that was an understatement of the week if you asked Nathanos’ balls.

They both sighed deep when he filled her, eyes on each other. She wrapped her legs around his waist, possessive.

”Any good material today?”

”Fuck, yes. You were brilliant, darling”, he said, already losing the sharpest edge of his anger. He started thrusting fast, deep, burying his face into the crook of her neck, his moustaches brushing her skin as a prelude to the bite she knew to expect. Sylvanas whined through her bubbling laughter.

”The boy wasn’t bad either”, she teased knowing his wide taste. Nathanos silenced her with a scorching kiss but she heard the little noise he made in his throat. Their coupling grew hasty, bestial. He dug his hand to her clitoris, pressed a thumb on it and let it get squeezed wetly between their bodies. Clawing at his back she sang a moment before he made his claim, her name on his lips, his name on hers. She forever belongs to her champion.

“I love you.”

“Next time I might join you and the golden boy.”

“You reckon he’ll return? We probably scared him away.”

“Nah, he’ll be wanting more of you, love. He had the look. You could even take out the hunting crop.” Nathanos brushed the sweaty strands of blonde hair off her forehead. Her smile only widened.

“Let’s go see what we’ve got!”

“Oh, yeah. The cameras.” He grinned feigning innocence.

“I know they’re still on, you old perv.”


	3. Slithering Gulch vs. Fallhaven

After so many months Anduin would have been happy to be left in the partial oblivion about his visit into the world of porn. He hadn’t been able to forget completely, of course, and the recurring dreams that woke him up rock hard weren’t helping, but his daily routine had started to roll again and mom was improving. He had lied about a less scandalous summer job and that was that. 

_ “But it can’t be anything I couldn’t do, surely? You know me, I’m not the weakest of the fair ladies. What’s with the secrecy?” _

Taelia had surprised him with her news. She’d been accepted into the Stormwind University on a stipend but she too needed the money now to pay the rent and living costs. 

Anduin sighed. “Come visit me and I’ll tell you. Can’t discuss it over the phone.”

_ “Oooh, now you got me all intrigued! Was it an escort service? Exotic dancing? Nude modelling? I mean you’re cute as hell, they’d take you immediately for some cologne ads or whatnot.” _

“Oh God, Tae. Please.” He was glad it wasn’t a video call, his blush would have given too much away. She giggled.

_ “You’re so easy to tease, cousin. I’ll come tomorrow, if I can crash at yours on that uncomfy sofa for some days.” _

“Oh. Sure. Of course.” He realized his heart had leaped at the thought of seeing her again sooner than expected. The yearly family gathering wasn’t until December and the uni opened in three weeks. They could be alone just the two of them… and now he _ really _ needed to tell her everything, uncensored and in full. Ouch.

Next two years of name-calling and teasing would be getting off lightly.

  
  


*****

  
  


_ “Did you inherit this claymore from your father?” _

The newest Banshee Queen porn movie was in the last stages of post-production. The teaser trailer was out on Sylvanas’ website and the views had skyrocketed in hours. She had opened a comment section recently and Nate hacked and slashed through it reporting her the highlights and general atmosphere in there.

“Where you got these ridiculous ideas for the dialogue is a mystery to me but it kind of works in the context.”

“What can I say, Anduin inspired me. I mean, he does look like a fairy tale prince, doesn’t he?”

“And I look like the villain.” Nathanos feigned being hurt but it didn’t fool his spouse.

“Yes you do, my love, and you know I always favour the baddies.” She leaned in and kissed him on the neck. They were watching the almost finished version of _ Consoling the Queen _from a huge monitor. “I wouldn’t mind seeing the good and the bad meet with swords drawn one day. And neither would you.”

The dark man chuckled. “There’s no way in hell that squeamish princeling would agree to anything so nefarious.”

“With the right incentive… and he’s young, he might grow into anything yet. Oh God, look at that. You are so right about his kink showing. I felt it but I didn’t think it’d be so obvious.” She had stopped the video and moved frame by frame until the right flicker of an expression was frozen on Anduin’s beautiful face. She wondered if the viewers would spot that.

Nathan placed his palm on her thigh.

  
  


*****

  
  


When Taelia hugged him they both knew she wouldn’t sleep on the couch, not for long at least. Her warm smile reached her eyes and Anduin was beaming back with a surprising happiness in his chest. 

“Welcome to Stormwind. I completely forgot to ask what you were going to study.”

“Social politics. Not so far from your major, _ priest.” _

“Hey! You know I’d never…”

“Yes, yes, alright, _ theology scholar, _ sheesh.”

“Tea?” He walked into the room motioning her to come in.

“Later. Now, tell me. I’m bursting.”

“Oh, man. You must promise me to never, ever tell this to anyone. On your life.”

“That serious? My number one guess just changed to a hitman.”

“Uh. I’d better just show you. I hope you aren’t too… ah, I know you aren’t, but... Here.” He moved the mouse making his dozing monitor pop back into life from the cute animal themed screensaver. Sylvanas’ website wasn’t the most tasteless of them all, it was actually pretty classy in comparison. But it did get the message across in seconds, her luscious figure prominent on the sidebar.

“Oops, I think you forgot to hide your porn, cousin”, Taelia remarked with a smirk.

“I wish. Won’t be so easy to hide this.” He sat down on the office chair and clicked the video that was on top of the page with screaming headlines about an upcoming film with a ‘fresh, well-endowed star’.

His trim buttocks filled the screen while he all but hid behind his hands wanting to pull a bucket over his head.

  
  


*****

  
  


Anduin had returned to the Undercity Studios two more times. After the second part of filming more sex scenes - he still wasn’t accustomed to the situation at all which meant he was perfect in his role - they had done the remaining bits for the plot, his arrival to and departure from the party and other general stuff more or less clothed. He had felt almost jovial with them except for Nathanos’ occasional bullying. The recording of the voices however had been more challenging than he’d realized. That was the first time he saw himself on film and the mortification made him dizzy for an hour or so (though it didn’t disturb his aching erection one bit, which just added to the discomfiture). Then Sylvanas had had enough of his swooning, squeezed his bum and declared in a ceremonious way:

“Stop fidgeting, young man. You should be proud of yourself. You’ve crossed your comfort zone and succeeded in something even some professionals would fail at. I am _ very _ pleased with the outcome.” She lowered her voice and leaned closer, “and would do it again if you ever feel like it. With or without the cameras.”

Moaning and gasping and speaking obscenities to the studio mic trapped in the small plexiglass booth beside Sylvanas was awkward and agitating enough but her threat/promise to suck him off if he needed it made him steel himself, decline courteously and get through the last task in the contract to the best of his ability. Any (more) sexual activities off-camera would be too personal in Anduin’s opinion and he felt the ‘Queen’ already had all too strong of a hold on him. Her continuous eye-contact and flirt while reading the lines weren’t making it comfortable but it did keep him in character perfectly. She could change her voice to such a low raw purr that he was aching by the time they were finished.

Walking away from the studios towards the bus station with a bulging envelope (and pants) had him sigh in relief but he did allow himself to confess he might feel some yearning for a while after this experience.

The frequency of his self-pleasuring lowered nearer to his former normal after a month, but his appetite had been altered permanently.

  
  


*****

  
  


“I don’t get it. Why’d -” 

And then she recognized him. The half-mask didn’t fool anyone who knew Anduin closely. Taelia’s hands flew over her mouth to stifle the shriek and stayed there for the duration of the one minute teaser trailer. She didn’t move nor utter a sound, her eyes glued to the screen while she stood there. Anduin heard how her breathing got heavier. His heart was beating so fast it made him breathless but he tried to hide it.

He felt himself starting to swell in his left pant leg despite the fear of her possible repulsion. _ Damn it. _

The trailer showed many little sneak peeks to most of the positions and scenes, never revealing enough, rousing the want for more. But for him the most revealing side of it weren’t his body parts but how his face, despite the mask, manifested his pleasure, his true feelings and inexperience back then. 

And Tae could see that. She knew how much - or how little - actual experience Anduin had, they had talked a lot that one time after the family dinner when they’d sneaked to his newly rented apartment and tried out things together. They were both newbies and they liked each other a lot but neither of them had planned it so they had had no condoms nor any other contraception except staying clearly on the safe side. It had been wonderful, probably partially _ because _ of that restriction. They had played the whole night, exploring each other’s bodies with hands and mouths, talking about it all like researchers and ever closer friends. 

He’d been so good with his mouth she had replaced her usual masturbatory fantasies with that memory alone and it hadn’t faded one bit during these months. 

And there he was now, head deep between this gorgeous older lady’s thighs and behind her on the bed and _ oh God _ Taelia’s core clenched when she saw him close his eyes in the clip, cheeks burning, while that woman rode him like a rodeo bull. A whimper escaped her still covered mouth and she felt her panties get all soaked.

Anduin glanced at her, looking like a beaten up wet puppy, worried and tense. She looked back at him and noted the bulge in his tight jeans. Screw the tea, she would soon be busy relieving him on all possible ways. _ He fears I dislike this. How cute. _

The boy lowered his eyes and sighed. “Please say something.”

“In a minute”, she whispered hoarsely, clicking the video to start again. She watched it, transfixed, feeling her nipples tighten and her pulse so elevated she had to lean on the desk for support. When she saw his pleasure-ridden face again under the “Banshee” she reached and slid her fingers through the hair on his neck, messing the ponytail. Anduin gasped and Taelia kissed him right on the lips, deep and wet, sitting astride his lap and claiming him for herself. The touch of their open mouths made her moan and she felt she would climax in seconds if she so much as nudged against his jeans-clad erection.

The relief of not losing his best friend and possible future girlfriend washed over him, followed by such desire he was lucky he was seated firmly on a chair. He lifted his hands touching her cheeks, her neck, under her ears. She licked his tongue and he replied with his. She sounded breathless when she spoke.

”Can I have the same she did?”

”Oh. Yes. Certainly.”

_ “Everything?” _

“...Yes, absolutely. Whatever you like.” His cheeks were of a deeper shade of red now than in the movie. Joy and pride flashed in her smile.

”I mean, I want to hear the whole tale and then some but right now…” Her hands tugged his shirt up, up over his head. “Right now I’d rather you _ do _me than talk to me.” The girl was neither timid nor inhibited, and this time she was well prepared. She kissed his neck on that sensitive spot under his ear and grinned.

_ ”I brought condoms.” _

”You - - oh, good.” The hesitation was over and he pulled her blouse off, messing her dark bob hair. Taelia clicked her bra open and tossed them somewhere. The boy bent to kiss the top of her wonderful, generous breasts cupping them in his palms. 

She was so going to call him _ Professional. _But not before she’d had him several ways.

*****

  
  


The mewls and moans of the movie on the background the Undercity Studios’ co-owners set to test how good a mood-setter the film actually was. Or maybe that was just a figure of speech and an excuse. Sitting on the office chair Sylvanas leaned back, opened her thighs and rolled the chair off the editing table. Her champion knew what she wanted and he kneeled in front of her to fulfill her wishes with unwavering obedience. She continued watching the film, nodding as her satisfaction with it grew while Nathanos’ fervent, experienced tongue steered her ship towards another type of contentment. She nudged her hips closer to the edge of the chair pushing against her husband’s face. He grunted with deep agreement and sucked her rose until she started to quiver. On the screen Anduin was sinking into her and on the smaller side monitors the different camera angles of the same situation cloned the slow thrusting again, again, again.

”I wish there was... a way to show all of these… _ ahh… _ at the same time.”

”Hmm, now there’s an idea.”

“And I want you to… approach him. If he agrees to… continue.” 

“He’ll run away. You know how subtle I am.”

“As a brick through a window”, she laughed and moaned, coming in gasps and throbs while her half-closed eyes watched Anduin climax as well, pulling halfway out to let the camera zoom in on his cock. 

It was definitely the right choice to focus on his face just before that. He was so expressive and pure, like an angel seduced. The ladies will go mad.

  
  


*****

  
  


Having kissed Anduin until she was about to burst the raven-haired girl got up and marched, naked and determined, to her bag. He smiled widely watching her go, her curves and her straightforward, uninhibited manner a delight. He had feared their reunion would be awkward because of their one-time tasting of sexual pleasures but it seemed these assertive women he’d met recently would just take over and conquer what they wanted. He stood up from the chair and pulled down his jeans, leaving the boxers for her to undress. Or maybe he was still shy. Or considerate. Or something.

”You can take them off, surely? I’ve already seen it all.” Taelia walked back to him the pack of rubbers in her hand, slid one finger under the waistband and snapped it on his abs. ”And now I want to see it again.” The memory of his very shapely and responsive cock had entertained her nights for months. Now it was there in front of her, eager and hard under the cloth and she finally got into the action.

Anduin took off the underwear and smiled a bit nervously - though he couldn’t exactly specify why he was nervous, given there was the girl he liked who liked him back and the evident lack of anyone with a moustache shouting instructions about how to bang her.

Maybe it was _ because _ he liked the girl.

She took one slick condom out of its wrappings, grabbed his erection and kneeled in front of him for better reach. Tongue sticking out between her teeth and brow furrowing in concentration she managed to roll the slippery, tight raincoat on. Grinning at him in triumph cheeks red and heart beating madly she stood up and pulled Anduin by the hand towards his bed. 

To his delighted surprise she turned him around and pushed him on the mattress. Climbing hastily on top of him she claimed his lips again but not for long. She was eager to know what it felt like and her quim agreed every time she thought about it. Or touched it. Or saw it.

The _ it _ in question twitched when she moved back to sit on Anduin’s thighs and just watched it hover there above his stomach. The boy was patient and wonderful, she noted and flashed a grin at his encouraging smile. Rising above him she took the center of the attention in her grip and guided it in her, rubbing the head between her slicked, happily swollen labia and then slowly sitting on it. She’d had fingers inside her before this so the sensation wasn’t completely new but the stretch and the size of it surprised her. Somehow the _ blade _of the silver screen prince felt both harder and more flexible than what she had imagined. 

And it had been good enough for a porn movie. 

So good, in fact, that it didn’t lose any of its hardness even when she started giggling uncontrollably. She had been about to gasp _ ‘Oh God it’s so big’ _ like the number one cliché in any smutty film, but this one would have been a genuine, spontaneous exclamation.

Anduin yelped, her laughter making her muscles contract around him in a very pleasurable way. 

“What?”

“No, just… I can’t… you’re a _ porn star!” _

“The perfect place to realize this”, he smiled innocently, placed his palms on her thighs and emphasized his secret occupation by nudging his hips upwards. Taelia cried out and laughed more. _ Damn he is hot, _ she thought. _ His lewd adventures have made him so much more confident. _

“Wait a moment there, hunk! I haven’t finished my ...studies.” She started moving on him, testing several different angles until a small sound escaped her lips. And then she kept that position as she rose and fell gingerly. Anduin watched her face, the concentration on her pretty features softening into a non-focused bliss. Her breasts jiggled in rhythm of her riding and her lips were parted, cheeks red, dark short hair bobbing around her face. She was going slow, tasting, finding out what it was all about. When she moved her hand to her clit Anduin inhaled sharp. _ Yes. _

Taelia kept her eyes on his when her fingers set on a circular motion. Her deep breathing sprinkled with a throaty whine here and there made the young man under her ecstatic. Briefly he wondered why they had kept apart all these months but maybe the time was just ripe now. 

The images of her friend - this nice, decent, cute friend she’d known all her life - having fucked (she deliberately chose this exact verb for it) that apparently famous and sexy as hell woman _ like he knew what was what _ splashed more fuel to her fire. She rode faster now, her fingers moved faster, sliding with more pressure. The orgasm started as a low rumble of distant thunder escalating into a gallop of the magical river horses from that Lord of the Rings movie she liked so much. It filled all her senses and for a moment she was blinded, her body and mind fusing into a purr of pleasure. Taelia trembled and moaned and had difficulty keeping upright. Eventually she leaned against his chest, opened her green eyes and smiled at his darkened blue ones.

“I want you to tell me _ everything.” _

“In a minute”, he echoed her from before, probably sounding as husky as she had been then. Gently tapping her side he flipped them over, not as graciously as he would have wanted as they were separated in the process but the condom stayed put and he loved the feel of re-entering her tight flesh so it didn’t matter much. Taelia welcomed him in her embrace and they kissed and kissed and their hips rocked together until Anduin whispered against her lips:_ “Would you like another?” _ and she felt his thumb slide wetly over her clitoris in the shade of their joined bodies. _ Oh. _

“Yes”, she breathed, delighted of his stamina. She remembered how easy and fast it had been to make him splurt all over. Repeatedly. Throughout the night. It was the condom - it made Anduin less sensitive and he was afraid it might take longer to climax than usual, and he felt self-conscious and selfish just pounding away in search of his own pleasure. His concern was unnecessary, however. Tae had already developed a deep liking to the feel of their joining, the stretch was thoroughly pleasant now and she could find the best possible angle easily. Meeting his hips with a nudge of hers she encouraged him to continue however he chose. Anduin watched closely how the girl reacted to his touches, and she watched the movement of his hand and his cock sinking in her until the feel was more urgent than the visual. Her head dropped on the pillow and her eyes closed to let the wet sounds fill her ringing ears; and his fast breathing, her rising little wails. 

_ “My God, Tae”, _ he murmured. _ “You are beautiful.” _ He’d never said anything like that and it felt more intimate than either of them would have guessed. Their ever closer friendship had always been warm, full of teasing and joking, but that first night of exploring had been so intense in accumulating empirical knowledge about the other and ways of giving and receiving pleasure that they never got to the part of pet names or acknowledging something like beauty out loud. In light of how it felt now, how it made Taelia gasp in a torrent of bliss they may, just may have been shy in their own way when keeping the conversation light - not shy with sex or nudity or bodily fluids but with deeper feelings and whether or not there were any.

Apparently there were. The golden-haired young man felt instinctively that they had reached a new level and she her second climax. He came right in the same waves, moaning like he had been conditioned to do by his mentor Sylvanas, unashamed and uncensored. 

Tae loved it enormously. And they weren’t done yet, not by far.

  
  


*****

  
  


A week after leaving the studios for the last time - or so he thought - Anduin gave himself the permission to log into Sylvanas’ homepage. He had been itching to do so but the idea of watching porn seemed decadent and sexist and ugly. And after the whole shebang he wasn’t really short of visuals to lubricate his self-care moments, he would be good for years, he felt. But he was terribly curious. Finally he told himself he had been involved in a perfect example of emancipatory activity within the formerly tarnished business and there had been nothing oppressive or ugly about it (except maybe his clothes and possibly the director’s attitude at times) thus glancing at her other work wouldn’t be either. Having formed this excuse seasoned with a student’s responsibility to widen their general knowledge he typed in the free login info with unlimited streaming rights he had found inside the payment envelope and clicked himself into the gallery.

There were films from years he hadn’t even been born yet. He chose one at random that was named _ ”Melting the Ice Prince” _ \- Sylvanas’ inclination to the fantastic and the tasteless seemed to be a long-running affliction. The movie opened with a tall, yellow-haired man riding a dark horse, a sword on is side. He halted the steed when a lithe figure stepped out from the nearby woods and stood in the middle of the road. Young Sylvanas was dressed like an archer, her hair hidden in a brown cap like she were pretending to be a boy in the story. The spell was somewhat broken by her ample breasts all but spilling out from under the half-open jacket.

_ “I am prince Arthur and you are in my way, boy!” _

_ “You shall not pass! This kingdom isn’t yours!” _

The dialogue was as bad as theirs had been and Anduin skipped some bits until the two characters were in a castle and her long blonde hair was revealed along with her curves under the torn boyish clothes. 

_ “Would you like to feel my sword sink into your flesh, fair maiden? That can be arranged, since you seem to be in need of some punishment for your arrogance.” _

This film had a very different atmosphere compared to what they’d done together and instead of putting him in any sort of good mood it did quite the opposite. Sylvanas obviously wasn’t the one in charge in this one, it was closer to what Anduin perceived as “normal” porn, from the little he had seen of it: degrading women, disregarding their agency or desires, straight to business and hydraulics. He stopped the video and felt a bit dirty having watched it.

The Banshee Queen had come far if that was where she’d started. 

His eyes caught the title of that movie the older couple had been talking about, starring ”Wolfgang”. Anduin decided to check that out, but some other time. _ The Howling King _ would have to wait for a better mood.

  
  


****

  
  


_ “Leo! _I’m dead! And he was watching the whole time? Ah, of course he was, with the camera. But that’s so bonkers! How did you not die right there? That was your first time, wasn’t it?”

“Well. Um. Technically… we... _ practiced _ before we started filming. Just me and her.” Anduin smiled shyly but there was the hint of newfound flirt in there as well.

“Get out! Really? Damn.” Taelia was lying on her side, leaning on her arm, her feet beside Anduin’s head on the pillow. The single bed was narrow but they didn’t mind at all. She was rolling her fingers absentmindedly through his pubic hair that had grown back since the moviemaking and watching the temporarily fatigued body member resting there, half swollen still - or _ already. _ She was about to declare a nickname for it.

“She’s gorgeous. I think I envy you a bit.”

“You still don’t know the worst part.”

“There’s something worse than having been blown by someone twice your age while a third person was watching you? No, wait, boinking her from behind while he was watching must have been even worse, you had to be the active one and, well, how do you feel about men looking at your buns? I’d personally look at them all day, mind.” She giggled happily.

“I guess it depends on the bloke in question. This one was her _ husband.” _

He watched as the bit of news sank in for several seconds, then she burst into such laughter a finer lady would have been embarrassed afterwards. 

“Oh God, oh God, just -” she hiccupped trying to calm herself by taking deep breaths in between fits of laughter. “I’m trying - not to - call you -”

“Please. Don’t.”

“But I mean - if he’s the _daddy, _then that makes her -”

“Stop right now or I’ll tickle you.” That was his strongest weapon against her and it worked. He already had his hands on her ankles.

“All right! Fine!” She rolled closer and nuzzled his crotch. She liked his scent a lot. His cock twitched into life and she smiled, delighted, taking it in her gentle grip. 

“Why don’t you tell me a bit more. I want details.” She kissed the tip and felt it swell into full attention. It was so rewarding and pure fun for it to react so straightforwardly, like a pet raising its head from a nap when caressed.

“What kind of details?” Anduin breathed, liking her game already.

“Well… I saw you had no condom in the trailer. I’m assuming I can safely kiss you without one now, like we did?”

“Yes, she made me take the tests and she had done so too. I saw the papers.” 

“Did it feel much different in the raw?” She swallowed his length halfway in and slowly pulled it out, pressing her wet lips around it tightly. The boy let a small moan at that.

“Oh… yes. But then I’m… too sensitive, I think.”

“You mean you _ shoot _ faster without a _ scabbard _on you?” 

He laughed. “God, not you too! She had such a mouth on her I was frozen in embarrassment half of the time.”

“Oh, her _ mouth, _you say? I’m sure it did lots of things to you.”

Taelia sucked him back in her mouth before he could try to answer and tugged at his hips towards herself until he got the hint and turned to his side. She did so too and Anduin dived right between her thighs. This was one of his favourite parts in nude frolicking and that made him the favourite of the ladies as a consequence.

“I don’t think I can speak anymore, you need to postpone the inquisition.” He enclosed his lips around her pearl with the precision of an educated man and she sighed. He noted the difference in the taste of the two women he’d known on this level, yet he liked both. 

“No way you are getting - _ ohh _ \- out of it that - _ oh, oh _ \- so easy -”

“Are you sure?” His voice trickled with a new shadowy tone that made her shiver. She forgot her hand immobile around his shaft, focus swept away by his masterful licks. When she closed her eyes and took wing she felt him twitch in her fist like in synch with her.

“You think they would consider _ me _for a movie?”

_ “What?” _

He sounded scandalized but he came surprisingly fast in her mouth after that.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
